


Drunken Revelation

by immortalje



Category: Medical Investigation (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen finds Miles in a bar, getting drunk. Will there be regrets after a night together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: First Time,  
> AN: English isn't my first language and this isn't beta read

Miles was at his wit’s end. He was in love with his boss who on occasion seemed to want more as well and at other times was so distant and totally shut off. He was afraid to risk getting closer, but he wanted Stephen Connor so badly. Was it worth his job?

On the rare night off, when they weren't working somewhere against a mysterious illness, he went out to find a replacement. None of them were good enough though. There was always something missing.

For now he was sitting at his favourite bar, club really, his third beer in hand and waiting for his next shot. He didn't bother with counting them. Once he had drunk enough he would go around, search for another One-Night-Stand.

He was just lifting his shot glass, which had finally arrived, when he was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, a hand that was turning him around. It didn't take long for him to realise that he had come face to face with his crush, Stephen Connor.

Remembering his shot, he downed it and placed the glass on the counter, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

Only it didn't come out as clear as he had hoped it would. Maybe he already had more than he should have had.

He felt his heartbeat speed up due to the closer proximity to Stephen and he feared that he would do something he'd regret later on.

"Making sure you're not going to do something stupid after today," Stephen said.

Miles heart leaped for a second at the thought of Stephen being worried, but he reminded himself that he would have been worried about the others had the roles been different. He had to make a difficult decision today after all.

Ordering his speech centre to avoid slurring, he said, "It's not about her or anyone else who we didn't save. Just trying to get over a crush. Been trying for a while as a matter of fact."

"You do know that alcohol isn't the answer, right?" Stephen said.

Miles looked at Stephen, contemplating his answer. After a while he said, "It makes it easier."

In order to be heard over the noise they had come closer and Miles heart was currently breaking every speed record. He was tempted to lean forward and taste those full lips.

Suddenly Stephen was calling his name. Apparently he had been so distracted by those beautiful lips that he had missed the last question the older man had asked. Somehow he found he didn't care. Therefore, instead of asking for Stephen to repeat the question, Miles leaned in and kissed Stephen full on the lips.

Stephen froze in obvious surprise. When Miles noticed that the other man didn't return the kiss, he pulled back, cursing himself. He shouldn't have done that. That's what he had wanted to evade and now he'd done it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Miles muttered before turning back to the bar, ordering another shot and grabbing his beer.

~***~

Meanwhile, Stephen had caught himself and stepped even closer, "Miles, I really think you've had enough for tonight. I'll take you home."

All the time, Stephen wondered whether it was a good idea. What if Miles regretted this tomorrow if anything happened?

"So I can be home alone? Why do you think I'm here?" Miles said after taking a swig of beer.

Suddenly Stephen stopped. Could it be that he was the reason? He had felt that there were moments between them when he thought the other man was interested.

It was then that he noticed that Miles was avoiding looking at him. He turned him back around and cradled his face in his hands.

"Oh Miles, that's no reason for getting drunk as hell," Stephen said before he leaned in and kissed the younger man. He could feel the other man catching up with what was happening and then he kissed back. It made him wonder why he had never done it before.

Pulling back and catching his breath, Stephen asked, "Ready to go home with me?"

"Yeah. always," Miles said breathlessly.

Stephen paid the bartender and pulled Miles up. He knew what would happen once they reached his flat and it excited him. Just the thought of being close to someone else again.

They soon left the club and Stephen steered Miles to his car.

Half an hour later, he had Miles in his flat and as soon as the door was closed behind him, Miles was all over him.

"Bedroom," Stephen insisted and pushed Miles in the right direction.

Not paying any attention to their surroundings, they made their way to the bedroom, undressing each other on the way.

They stumbled onto the bed, never breaking their kissing and exploration of the body. Suddenly Miles stopped moving and after some confusion Stephen realised that the younger man had passed out or simply fell asleep. Might be for the best.

Stephen sighed and drank in the sight of a deep asleep Miles McCabe before pulling the covers up and over them. He pulled Miles close and hugged him to his chest. They could talk about this tomorrow.

~***~

When Miles woke up the next morning, he felt the after effects of the alcohol he had drunk the night before, namely a rebelling stomach that complained painfully and a hazy memory. He felt someone behind him and wondered who he had taken home with him. Turning around he came face to face with none other than Stephen Connor. Suddenly his memory cleared up and he remembered how the other man had unexpectedly stood in front of him.

Everything inside him froze. He could have screwed up real bad. Worst of all, he wasn't sure how far they went. Things pointed to pretty far, considering his state of undress.

No matter how much he worried about this, the close proximity to Stephen and their lack of clothing found their way to Miles groin and he soon sported an erection.

His thoughts were interrupted when Stephen woke up. His heart nearly stopped when the eyes opened and Stephen looked at him sleepily.

"I... what - how far did we go?" Miles said nervously.

Stephen popped his head up on his arm and said, "How far would you have wanted to go?"

"Considering that I can't remember anything past getting to the bedroom, I'd prefer not further. I'd at least like to remember it, considering.," Miles said, stuttering slightly.

Stephen had trouble following Miles thoughts and said, "Considering what?"

"Considering I had fantasised about this since forever," Miles admitted while avoiding to look at Stephen.

Stephen pulled Miles’ face around and said, "Miles, I can assure you that nothing happened. You fell asleep before that. If you want, we could. I have always been tempted, but hadn’t been sure how you would like my advances."

Instead of an answer, Stephen noticed Miles eyes glaze over and his breath quicken. He most certainly was for it.

Leaning down, Stephen kissed Miles and his hands started wandering over Miles stomach, exploring the other man.

It didn't take long for Miles to kiss back and soon after Miles pulled Stephen closer, his hands starting to wander as well.

Stephen rolled them over, so that he was atop Miles while breaking the kiss and placing small butterfly kisses over Miles chin, making his way to the throat.

"Stephen," Miles said breathlessly as their members connected.

Stephen looked up and said, "Shush. Let me take care of you."

Any further protests were silenced with a passionate kiss. Soon after that, he returned to kissing Miles' throat before finally starting his way downwards, paying special attention to Miles' nipples.

When he finally reached his goal, he took the time to admire the perfection. After what appeared to be an eternity, but was in reality only a couple of seconds, he finally took a first taste of Miles. The moans he brought about by simply licking caused him to finally take the cock into his mouth. As he expected they only got louder, only interrupted by Miles' heavy breathing.

Once again, Miles managed to find the ability to form words. "Stephen. please."

He hadn't done that in a while, actually not since before his marriage, but he remembered enough to know how it was done.

Feeling the urge to burry himself deep into his new lover, he said, "Miles? Where do you keep the lube and condoms?"

"Drawer," Miles said after awhile, just as Stephen was about to call his name again.

Stephen crawled up the bed, pulled the drawer open and immediately found the needed items.

Grabbing them, he returned to his previous task of sucking on Miles dick. 

All the while he unscrewed the bottle with one hand and somehow managed to get oil onto his hand. Slowly he started to circle Miles' puckered entrance, never letting go of his cock.

The new sensation was driving Miles wild and he started moving up and down, fucking Stephen's mouth.

Not wanting to choke, Stephen used his other hand to keep Miles in place, while pushing his index finger completely in. He continued this until he had three fingers inside the younger man and was satisfied.

Opening one of the condoms, he quickly pulled it over his own aching member and lined himself up.

Slowly he pushed his way in, inch by inch. When he was about halfway in, he leaned down so he could kiss Miles, who in return moved just so that Stephen slipped the rest of the way in.

He took his time to get adjusted to the feeling, when he felt Miles moving. He felt the other man moan into his ear, "Please. Move."

Not one to be prompted twice he started moving. Together they met pace by pace until he felt Miles tense beneath him. Stimulated beyond control by the pressure around his cock, he came a few seconds after Miles, screaming the other man's name, just like he had done shortly before.

Exhausted they fell apart and Stephen pulled Miles close to his stomach.

Once he had caught his breath again, Stephen said, "Now we sleep some more. No one expects us in today. Thank God it's Sunday."


End file.
